Potion
by Karren
Summary: Bobby brings something to Ranger he tests and then goes to see Stephanie to see if it works. One Shot


I don't own anything from Janet Evanovich I just like to play with her characters!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Ranger sat in his office at his desk looking over and signing off on some files. He was owner of a seven story security firm in Trenton and was also know as a bad ass bounty hunter. Recently he's been after a man who loves the world of sex. They have tried everything to lure him in and to nab him but nothing had worked. Ranger didn't want to but his last resort was his Babe, Stephanie. Before he called her in to help take down the man, he had Bobby try to come up with something that Steph could wear on her like a lotion or perfume that would help nab the man more easily. Bobby and Rangers right hand man Tank made their way to his office door.

"Come in" he barked as he heard a knock on his door

"Sir" Bobby said as he carried a small tube in his hand

"yes Bobby what is it? I'm very busy today" Ranger said

"I think I have what you're looking for in the Mandeso case

"Show it to me" he said sitting back and tossing his pen on top of the unfinished file

Bobby came over to where Ranger was seated as Tank took his spot behind his boss. He handed him the tube of clear liquid and told him that this was pheromones. Should be that Stephanie place a few drops behind her ears or her wrist and no man should be able to resist coming up to her. Ranger turned the vile in his hand and looked up to Bobby.

"And this stuff works?" he asked him

"Not sure sir" he said

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Ranger asked gruffly

"Well it's not been tested Sir" He said back to him

Tank watched as Ranger uncorked the tube and turned it up and placed some of the liquid on his wrist. Bobby stood there shocked that his Boss would be so bold to try something he didn't know what would happen.

"Sir, we don't know if that stuff will make you break out into a rash or turn you blue" he said and Tank snickered at a thought of a blue Ranger

Ranger looked back at Tank and he immediately shut up.

"So if I go out and women throw themselves at me then we know we have a winner and Steph can wear it and lure Mandeso in?" he asked

"Sir in all honesty women already throw themselves at you... well except one" Bobby said looking back at Tank

Ranger studied Bobby for a few minutes and then walked out. They knew that he was on his way to see Stephanie, to see if the liquid would work on her. Stephanie had gotten back with Morelli and they seemed to be happy for now. Bobby told Tank he sees this as a huge mistake.

"Yea I can see it blowing up but then again that stuff you got there could not even work" Tank said " We will just have to be on the lookout and keep our ears to the ground"

Ranger made his way into the garage of his building and got in his Turbo. Winding his way thru the town to Stephanie's building he sat there in her lot and looked up at her window. She was sitting on her fire escape with a bottle of beer in her hands. Getting out he smiled and waved to her. Getting her trade mark finger wave she made her way back inside and waited for the man in black to come in.

"Babe" he said as her door opened and he stepped in

"Ranger"

"I have a job for you. I need you" he said coming closer to her

Ranger knew if she made the first move in anything sexual then the stuff Bobby made will be proved to have worked and Ranger could let Stephanie wear it for tonight's job. He moved closer and watched as her eyes darkened, which wasn't different than any other time but he waited.

"What is it?" she asked

"I need you to help take down a guy who really likes the ladies. He's sex obsessed and loves the strip clubs. He's very aware of his surroundings and slips by us all the time, will you be the lady that nabs him?" he asked

"Sure" she said as he came right up to her

Ranger watched as Steph looked up at him and then she took a sniff like she smelled something. Ranger smiled knowing she must have caught a whiff of the pheromone liquid. He thought he would test her.

"How's Morelli" he asked

"Uhh... Who... what?" she said all flusterd

"Morelli, you know the cop and your boyfriend" Ranger said

"Ohh yea Joe. He's uhh doing fine" She said as she came up to him and molded her body to him

Stephanie reached her hand up and began to stroke Rangers cheek. She looked into his chocolate eyes which now had turned molten. She couldn't resist, something had come over her. Stephanie reached up on her toes and placed her mouth on his. Slowly she kissed him.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what's come over me, but I... i" she stammerd

"you what Babe?" Ranger asked

"I need you, please make love to me Carlos" she said as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom

As her door closed Ranger backed her up against the door and attacked her mouth. He was surprised That Stephanie quickly turned control away from him and took it. She moved her hands down and pulled his shirt out of his black cargos and yanked it over his head and attacked his hard washboard stomach and chest. Ranger defiantly loved this bold and brazen side of Stephanie.

Stephanie wasted no time. She had his cargos undone and pulled down in one yank of her hands. She looked down as he sprang forth and she smirked. Coming up to his ear she took a lobe in her mouth.

"I always knew it" she said and she took him from the door and pushed him so that he fell onto her bed

stripping her own clothes off she moved and jumped onto Ranger. Ranger held her hips as she again attacked his mouth. This wasn't the sweet, caring Babe he loved she had turned into an animal. He made a mental note to Thank Bobby when he saw him.

Stephanie pulled herself up and lowered herself down onto Rangers large and long erection. Taking him fully he heard her moan as he stretched her. Slowly moving at first Steph then began to move wildly on him causing him to cry out in raw passion. Nearing her climax Stephanie threw her head back and cried out in her release. Sending Ranger over his edge he gripped tightly to her hips and held her on him.

"Babe" Ranger said as she climbed off him and laid herself down by his side

Through all the moving , sweating , and thrashing around they did the liquid had now faded. Steph caught her breath and looked up at the man in her bed. Her eyes went wide as she thought back at what and who she just did.

"Oh GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE" she said and Ranger looked over at her

"Babe?" he asked

"Oh Ranger I don't know what came over me, I'm with Joe; I'm not supposed to be in bed with you. What's he gonna say when he finds out?" she asked

"Its ok Babe" he said smirking

"This is so not funny. I don't know what I was doing. I could see and feel everything but it was like I wasn't me" she said

Stephanie got out of bed and pulled her clothes back on. She looked back at Ranger who was still in her bed. She began to panic not knowing what to do. Joe would be coming home soon and if he saw Ranger there he would get so pissed.

"You have to go" she said tossing his clothes to him

"Ok ill go but I'll be back to pick you up for the job, I know you'll capture him Babe" he said as he stood up and pulled his pants on

As Ranger walked to the door of Stephanie's apartment he backed her back up against the door and kissed her soundly.

"See you soon" he said and walked out

Stephanie paced her apartment trying to figure out how and why in the world she jumped Ranger. She never jumped him, she's wanted too but she controlled herself. Joe must never find out.

When Ranger got back to his Turbo he picked his phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open he called into RangeMan. Contacting Bobby he told him he had no worries and to have the liquid ready for Steph the bust was a go. Getting in his car he looked back one last time to Steph's window. Smirking he got in and drove off back to his office and to the memory of what happened today.

The END


End file.
